The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cart White’. The new culivar is asexualy reproduced from vegetative cuttings and tissue culture resulting from the cross of the seed/pod parent ‘AngelMist Purple Stripe’, a purple and white bicolor commercial line that is unpatented ×‘AngelMist Lavender’, a lavender commercial line that is unpatented.
‘Cart White’ is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new Angelonia plants with white colored flowers, compact habit, good basal branching and moderately vigorous growth.
The new cultivar was created in 2000 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands, and Guatemala over a two and half-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.